matsuri the 3 tails?
by badgurl 17
Summary: what if the akatsuki sealed the 3 tails in matsuri, what if the akatsuki never attacked the sand village. who sealed the 3 tails in matsuri? is gaara wearing eye liner? why does sasuke return? and why do i keep asking all of these questions?
1. Chapter 1

**arthor's note: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. **

**Summary : what if the akatsuki sealed the 3 tails in matsuri, what if the akatsuki never attacked the sand village. who sealed the 3 tails in matsuri? is gaara wearing eye liner? why does sasuke return? and why do i keep asking all of these questions? find out now.**

chaper 1 : the sleepover

matsuri was walking home from the pet shop. she was excited cuz today she bought a messager bird. when she got home she realized she was late for her training session with gaara. she grab her weapon the jouhyou and left her aperment. when she got to the training ground she saw gaara standing there with his eyes closed and arms folded. she could see that he was angered by her tardiness. she ran up to him and said " sorry garra-sensei, i would have been here sooner but -" she was cut off "i don't care why your late it will just shorten the time you have to train" he said. "ready?" he said as getting in to his fighting stance. "hai" she said pulling out her jouhyou. "begin". they trained until around 5:00.

when she got back to her apartment she saw a messager bird with the leaf village symbol on it. she opened the pouch on the bird's back and unfolded the letter. it read _Dear Matsuri, im having a sleepover tonight and wonderd if you wanted to come love , sakura ps. tell temari if she could come too and dont forget your weapon i've heard that people have been getting killed in the forest lately be careful. _she went over to the kazekage's tower cuz somehow its built in with the house she knocked on the door. konkuro answerd the door. " matsuri what are you doing here" he asked. "is temari home?" she asked. "yea, hold on i'll get her" he said walking away from the door. matsuri could hear him yelling at temari to go to the door. "hi" she heard temari say. "sakura wanted us to go to her sleepover tonight can you come" she asked "sure, why not just let me pack a bag, ill meet you at the village enterance in 15 minutes, ok"she said. "hai" matsuri said.

15 minutes later they both were at the village enterance with there bags " do you have any water?" asked temari. "hai". " ok good we will be at the gate of the leaf village at around 8:30 if we hurry" matsuri said. "ok then lets go" temari said. thet bothe started to run across the desert. as matsuri was running she asked "did you ask gaara-sensei if we can leave the village?" "no but if we wake up earily we can be back before he notices" temari said. as the leaf forest started to come to view they stopped for a 5 minute rest. " whats that " temari said as she saw something coming at high speed was coming tord them. "it my messager brid" but they both gasped in horror as it was shot by an arrow. they both started to run. it was sunset as they arrived at the gate of the leaf village. as they entered the leaf village, a boy around their age walked up to them "hey, long time no see" he said " shikamaru" temari said in excitement as she went up to hug him. matsuri walk away to give the two lovebirds some provicey.

matsuri walked up to sakura's door and rang the bell. "hello" sakura answerd. "hi sakura" she said " wheres temari"sakura asked. "over there"she said pointing to temari waving bye to shikamaru. temari walked in the house putting down her bag and sitting down on the couch but then she realized that tenten , hinata,and, ino were there too. matsuri walked in putting down her bag and saw them too. arround 30 minutes later the sun had set. and eveyone had their pjs on and they were bored. sakura tried to start a conversation but failed when no one answered. " i have and idea" said tenten. "what" said ino. "we could play truth or dare" tenten replyed. "sure" said hinata. "ok, ill start" said sakura. "temari, truth or dare" "truth" said temari smiling. " is it true that your brother wears makeup?" witch one gaara or konkuro?" said temari looking confused. "both" said sakura. konkuro does when hes on missions. and gaara no, thats apart of his eyes."

"ok now my turn, said temari "ino, truth or dare" ino had a smerik on her face " dare" "ok, i dare you to ask out kiba" ino started to blush."okay".ino started to giggle and then she said "matsuri, truth or dare" matsuri choose truth to provent getting in the same problem as ino, is it truth that you like gaara?" matsuri's face started to turn red. "n...n..no" sakura started to laugh then she said " bullshit, you do like him its writen all over your face. after awhile everyone went to bed, but matsuri she just laid there thinking to herself ' how did she know '. **there is going to be more chapers but ill write more soon plz review - badgurl17**


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own naruto or naruto shippuden. enjoy i know its not the real 3 tails but its wroth a shot**

**Summary : "ok now my turn, said temari "ino, truth or dare" ino had a smerik on her face " dare" "ok, i dare you to ask out kiba" ino started to blush."okay".ino started to giggle and then she said "matsuri, truth or dare" matsuri choose truth to provent getting in the same problem as ino, is it truth that you like gaara?" matsuri's face started to turn red. "n...n..no" sakura started to laugh then she said " bullshit, you do like him its writen all over your face. after awhile everyone went to bed, but matsuri she just laid there thinking to herself ' how did she know '. **

chaper 2 : the 3 tail tiger

Temari woke matsuri up earily to leave before gaara realizes that there gone. they grabed their things and left. as they walked out of the village. they found sasuke holding a bloody sword. he looked at them and ran away. they didn't chase after them cuz they didn't want to get hurt. they started to run tord the desert but temari knew that it was too late they've been caught. it was noon and gaara knew that they were gone. "damn it" matsuri said. but theystill ran across the desert. but in the distance they both saw a giant 3 tail water tiger and 2 akatsuki menbers. they both stopped to fight the akatsuki member from capuring the beast. " who the hell are you hm?" said the myisterous blonde man. but the red head appared from behind the 3 tail tiger and attacked temari.

temari cried out in pain as she was hit. she fell and hit the ground. matsuri pulled out her jouhyou and started to attack the red head. while matsuri was fighting she yelled" temari, go get help!" temari got up and ran tord the village but was stopped by the blonde man he quickly threw something at her but she dodged it and continued to run tord the village. the red head turned his attention to the 3 tail beast as it started to move the blonde went up to matsuri and threw a clay-like object at her. she hit it with her jouhyou but it exploded her only weapon was gone. she started to run but was stopped by the blonde man "where do you think your going hm?" he said while kicking her. "diedara stop wasting your time and kill her already!" said the red head."relax sasori my man, she can't do anything hm"

matsuri got up and attacked diedara, but he was too fast he dodged it and she almost ran into the 3 tails. diedara stabed her a few time but she didn't die. she was wonded. she couldn't move. she laid there motionless. " diedara, can you fit it on your bird?" "sorry my man no can do, but i gotta idea hm" he said as he walked over to matsuri. she screamed in pain as she felt a knife be put in her leg. diedara carved a symbol in her upper leg. then the 3 tails started to be sucked in the symbol. after the tiger was gone. "what did you do to me?" matsuri asked " ive put the deamon in you now how do you feel about getting your soul suck out of you hm?" diedara started to laugh. she gasped in horror as he grabed her and a bird appered he put her on the bird . she tried to move but she was in too much pain.

"come on diedara, you know how much i hate to make leader-sama wait!" "chill my man, im coming" before diedara could get on the bird , the bird started to sink into the sand. "what the fuck!" sasori said. " diedara glanced over to the group of 3. it was temari, kankuro, and gaara. "matsuri!" gaara called out as he saw her laying there, crying. "and who should you be hm?" diedara said. "shut up, why the fuck should you know!" yelled konkuro. temari and konkuro started to fight sasori and gaara started to fight diedara. sasori was caught in temari's wind and konkuro used his secret jutsu to kill sasori. meanwhilie gaara threw sand at diedara. diedara threw bombs at gaara and started to fly off with matsuri. "gaara-senei" she mumbled to herself as he started to go out of view.

gaara used his sand to grab the bird. matsuri fell off of it. gaara caught her with his sand and put her on the ground gently he picked her up and started to head tord the sand village. as he got back,baki said" where did you go kazekage-sama" "no where" gaara said in a cold voice. he brought her to the hospital. after the medics looked at her they noticed the seal on her upper leg.

**i wonder if diedara's hair is blonde or yellow? you tell me and also review the chaper plz thanx if you do and fuck off to all of the gaamatsu haters! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. sorry if i make any mistakes **

**Summary : temari and konkuro started to fight sasori and gaara started to fight diedara. sasori was caught in temari's wind and konkuro used his secret jutsu to kill sasori. meanwhilie gaara threw sand at diedara. diedara threw bombs at gaara and started to fly off with matsuri. "gaara-senei" she mumbled to herself as he started to go out of used his sand to grab the bird. matsuri fell off of it. gaara caught her with his sand and put her on the ground gently he picked her up and started to head tord the sand village. as he got back,baki said" where did you go kazekage-sama" "no where" gaara said in a cold voice. he brought her to the hospital. after the medics looked at her they noticed the symbol on her upper leg.**

**Chaper 3 : a new power**

matsuri woke up in the hospital. "your awake!" temari said walking through the door. "my head hurts" matsuri complained. " i'll bet, after being tossed around like that you should be tired. " said konkuro walking behind temari. matsuri sat up in the bed. but then she heard a vocie. **kill them. **her eyes widen at those words. " who said that? " she asked herself. " who said what? " asked temari. " nothing " replied matsuri. a few minutes later, sakura burst through the door. " matsuri, i heard what happend, r u ok? " she yelled. " calm down sakura " naruto said coming in. matsuri felt something like a force. she felt it coming from naruto. " matsuri ? is something wrong? " asked sakura. **well well well, its the nine tails, now i can settle our fight.**( arthurs note: a long time ago, the 3 tail fought the nine tails). matsuri closed her eyes trying to get rid of the voice in her head. but when she opened her eyes, they went from pure black to a blue color.

everyone gasped. " matsuri are you ok? " asked sakura. **" yes, now that i have control." **" who are you " asked naruto. **" long time no see nine tails" **said the demon. " im going to get gaara " said temari. temari was walking out of the room but then water attacked her. she dodged it. **where do you think your going? im bored now ill let her have control again. ** matsuri's eyes went back to narmal. " WHAT THE FUCK" yelled konkuro. " what " said matsuri. " you dont remember" said temari. " remember what" asked matsuri. " whats going on in here" asked sasuke when he came through the door. " why are you here" asked temari. " i killed my brother" he said evilly. " o...kaaaaaaay." said matsuri.

**3 weeks later**

gaara was on his way to the training grounds. he had brought a container of water for matsuri. temari told him what happend at the hospital." gaara-sensei" matsuri came running behind him. **im bored.** " shut up " matsuri mumbled. "huh?" gaara questioned. "oh... nothing" matsuri said. he knows what shes going through, cuz he goes through the same thing. they finally made it to the training grounds. " today your going to work on contorling your skills." he put the container on the ground. " water?" **yea, water, are you blind. **" shut the hell up" she yelled. gaara's eyes widen at her words. "sorry gaara-sensei" " ok, now try to move the water out of this container." he said. " ok" she walked over to the container. " with out touching it" he said "what?, your kidding me right?" she said. "no, now try it". he said coldly. she put her hand up and nothing happend. she kept trying for 20 minutes. "come get me when you can do it" he said walking away. "no, wait gaara-sensei" she said. she ran trying to reach him, but when she put her arm up the water attacked him.

her eyes widen at what she had done. "gaara-sensei, are you ok" she asked. "yea, its just a few cuts" he said. blood dripping from his back, he drops to his knees. "GAARA-SENSEI" she yells. she ran up to him and began to heal him. ' what the hell did i just do?' she thought to herself.** hehehehe...** "shut up " she mumbled. "what?" gaara said. " nothing" she said. after she was done healing his wounds she helped him up and said " im sorry gaara-sensei". tears began to form in her eyes. " its ok, really" he said trying to calm her down. "whats that?" he asked. " whats what?" she said. " that on your leg" he said pointing to the symbol on her leg. she cover it with her skirt. " nothing" she said. she began to run away. from him. meanwhile, at the akatsuki base. "your back" greeted itachi. "wheres sasori" asked pein. " he was killed by sand shnobi" he replied. "ok i'll get you a new partner." said pein. " thank you leader-sama." diedara said. "tobi, come here" pein yelled. "coming" tobi replied. tobi came running toward diedara. ' oh dear god ' diedara thought to himself.

" hi, im tobi and im a good boy." tobi said. "okay?" diedara said. " YAY! YOUR GOING TO BE THE BEST SEMPAI EVER!" tobi yelled as he began to dance. diedara went up to pein. " why a four year old leader-sama why?" "hes not four, anyway cuz hes the only member with out a sempai" pein said. " what happend" asked itachi. "we found the 3 tails and sealed it in a shinobi, but more came" diedara continued. "i almost had her to. but i was attacked." diedara said. " i want you to go back and get her" pein said coldly. "yes leader-sama" diedara replied. "ill go back tomorrow"

**i only have 2 reviews! really you guys wtf? anyway, does matsuri get captured? does tobi have ADHD? and will i ever stop asking you these questions? the answer is no mwhahahahahahahahahahaha! no im just fucking around with ya. but plz review.**


End file.
